Nijika Karatachi
}} | image = | birthdate = September 13, 2008 | age = 14 (Prologue, Volume 1) 16 (Beginning of Aincrad Arc) 17 (End of Aincrad Arc) 18 (Spell Blade Online Closed Beta Arc) 19 (Ordinal Scale Arc) | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = 162 cm | weight = 52 kg | bloodtype = O | hometown = Moscow, Russia | family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Nanairo Arshavin (Sister) | affiliation = Absolute ✿ Ryouiki | previous affiliation = Knights of the Blood | occupation = Leader of the Leprechauns (SBO) Idol (Real World) High School Student (Real World) Crown Princess of Kiyotō (PA) | previous occupation = Solo Player Clearer | team = | partner = | rank = Rank #3 (SBO) Rank #2 (OS) | classification = Solo Player Clearer Sweeper | weapon = | training = | vr = Spell Blade Online Ordinal Scale Project Alicization }} , known as in « » and «Spell Blade Online», and «Ordinal Scale» and in «Project Alicization», is one of the main deuteragonists of Yasuda Izumi's light novel series, Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online. She is one of the 10,000 players trapped in the game during the scandal that was the SAO Incident. During her time as a player, she gained fame both with her already immense fame from real life along with her excellent skills in-game. She was known as the , a testament to the beautiful shade of her locks as well as her overwhelming speed. Background Nijika was born in the sleepy city of Moscow, Russia. She was a mix of Japan and Russia. Her sister, Nanairo, took on more of the Russian part of the family. For the first years of her life, she lived happily. Until Nanairo's innate genius became apparent. The arguments began after that. Nijika's parents divorced. Nijika was taken by her mother to Japan while Nanairo went to America to culture her genius. In Japan, Nijika got hooked on pop culture and had a part-time job in a maid cafe. She had quite an excellent singing voice and she longed to become an idol. In 2022, she became one of the lucky 1,000 beta testers who attended Sword Art Online's Closed Beta. She gave an extremely positive review of it and pre-ordered the game. On November of that year, she logged in to SAO again to discover that it was actually a death game. From there, she managed to solo her way through the floors until Shiota insisted that she join their party after the boss battle on the 53rd floor. Personality Nijika is a shy girl, shown in the fact that she constantly spied on the two strongest players of SAO, Shiota and Yuurei. She is also very skillful as she had managed to solo her way through Aincrad through 53 floors. After being constantly invited by Shiota, she gave in and joined her party. She liked to be complimented as Shiota was amazed that someone else could also dual-wield. Shiota apologized to her for taking the skill first to which Nijika found embarrassing. She soon began developing sisterly feelings for Shiota to which she confessed them on the 84th floor. Shiota received her warmly and told her that she will also love Nijika as a sister. Appearance In SAO, Nijika's avatar was a reflection of her in real life except she changed her hair color to red, since she always wanted to have red hair. She always wore a white blouse with a black overcoat. Below, she wore a black skirt with gray leggings and at her belt her two swords hung. |150px|right]] Nijika's avatar in ALO is a copy of her original SAO avatar because she had saved her final equipment to her NerveGear when the clearing raid party stormed the 100th floor. However, after the Svart Alfheim update, the ability to change races was implemented. Upon constant nagging from Shiota, Nijika agreed to delete her second account with the Pooka avatar and change her main account permanently to a Pooka avatar. Chronology Aincrad Arc Aincrad Hallowing An Inkling of Evil A flashback during the events of the 75th Floor details Nijika's life directly before and after the SAO Incident started. Nijika and Ayanami Shiratsuyu are co-recording a musical piece that will help to give Nijika a good starting boost in terms of popularity, as this is her debut piece as an idol. After they eat a short lunch, the two girls go to Ayanami's hotel room, a suite in the lavish Keio Plaza Hotel, where they break out the and login together at the same time. They then start playing for a while, training each other while testing out the mechanics of the game itself. After six hours, they both decide to log off when they discover that they could not log out and were forcefully teleported to the plaza where they were told that they would not be able to log out until they clear all 100 floors of the castle. When their appearances were reverted back to normal, both Ayanami and Nijika were swarmed by fans from the real world who squealed at their chance of meeting her in-game. Uncomfortable by the attention, both Ayanami and Nijika ditched to follow Kirito when the former spotted the latter running away. Through some heavy insisting, Kirito allowed the three of them to form a party and together, they went and ground through the game. In the present time, Nijika is... Aincrad Darkening Aincrad Destroying Aincrad Recovering Spell Blade Online Closed Beta Arc Spell Blade Beginning Spell Blade Rising Spell Blade Reviving Spell Blade Online Arc Ordinal Scale Interrupting Spell Blade Renewing Spell Blade Invading Spell Blade Finalizing Project Alicization Arc Alicization Inviting Alicization Entrapping Alicization Revolving Alicization Confounding Alicization Announcing Alicization Entertaining Alicization Infuriating Alicization Enlightening Alicization Contradicting Alicization Concluding Alicization Resolving Ordinal Scale Arc Ordinal Scale Resurrecting Ordinal Scale Rebelling Ordinal Scale Uniting Stats Sword Art Online Spell Blade Online Project Alicization Known Equipment Sword Art Online }» quest. Obtained on November 7, 2022, 07:00. | align="center" |Replaced by an unknown weapon. |} Spell Blade Online Project Alicization Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skils One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' *'Phantom Rave' *'Shadow Explosion' Katana *'Tsumujigurama' *'Ukifune' *'Tsujikaze' *'Oborodzukiyo' *'Gengetsu' *'Zangetsu' *'Rasetsu' *'Rashōmon' *'Shinonomenoun' *'Tenen' Outside System Skills *'Skill Connect' Spell Blade Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' *'Nova Ascension' Celestial Blades *'Final Revolution' *'Gale Cutter' *'Cygnus Onslaught' *'Depth Impact' *'Locus Hexedra' *'Specula Cross' *'Dead End' *'Radial Shine' *'Crimson Splash' *'Rage Inferno' *'Morning Dew' *'Nightmare Rain' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' Katana *'Kyūki' Original Sword Skills *'Thousand Sword Rain' Outside System Skills *'Skill Connect' *'Spell Break' Project Alicization Sword Skills Floating Castle-style *'Sonic Leap' (known as «'Decapitating Slash'» by Aunkai residents) *'Slant' (known as «'Azure Wind Slash'» by Aunkai residents) *'Horizontal' (known as «'Angel Blessing'» by Aunkai residents) *'Vertical' (known as «'Demon Curse'» by Aunkai residents) *'Horizontal Arc' (known as «'Twofold Angel Blessing'» by Aunkai residents) *'Vertical Arc' (known as «'Twofold Demon Curse'» by Aunkai residents) *'Rage Spike' (known as «'Demon Thrust'» by Aunkai residents) *'Sharp Nail' (known as «'Demon Triangle'» by Aunkai residents) *'Snake Bite' (known as «'Venomous Snake'» by Aunkai residents) *'Horizontal Square' (known as «'Quadrangular Blessing'» by Aunkai residents) *'Vertical Square' (known as «'Quadrangular Curse'» by Aunkai residents) *'Deadly Sins' (known as «'Sevenfold Demon Blade'» by Aunkai residents) *'Star Quint Prominence' (known as «'Starlight Infinity'» by Aunkai residents) *'Savage Fulcrum' (known as «'Warrior Spirit'» by Aunkai residents) *'Vorpal Strike' (known as «'God's Single Thrust'» by Aunkai residents) *'Radiant Arc' (known as «'Breath of the Wild'» by Aunkai residents) References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:SAO Players Category:SBO Players Category:Leprechaun Category:Aunkai Visitors